<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A James by any other name by the_winter_captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001422">A James by any other name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain'>the_winter_captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, How "Bucky" came to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya know, James Buchanan Barnes sure is a mouthful."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A James by any other name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired by the new clip of The Falcon and Winter Soldier, basically how Bucky's nickname came to be, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky sat on the porch, looking out at the setting sun, wind paying with his dark hair. It was calm, it felt <em>nice.</em></p><p>"Hey Bucky, what you doing?" Sam's voice came from behind him.</p><p>"Nothing Sammy, just sitting." He breathed out.</p><p>"Hey, so I've been meaning to ask. What's with the nickname?" He asked as he sat down next to the other man.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Bucky asked, a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Like, how to you get Bucky from James?" Sam laughed.</p><p>"Well it's a long story." Bucky whispered.</p><p>"You sound like my grand-dad now, we've got time old man." He joked.</p><p>"Well if you insist, the year was 1929-"</p><p>"Now you really sound like an old man." Sam interrupted him, grinning widely. Bucky looked him right in the eye before he started once more.</p><p>"The year was 1929, my family and I had just moved from Shelbyville, Indiana to Brooklyn..." </p><p>
  <em>"You just don't know when to give up do ya!" He heard someone snicker, followed by more laughing. He followed the sounds of hits and malicious laughter, leading him to a dirty alleyway. He saw a group of much older boys, kicking someone on the ground. The smaller kid stood up on wobbly legs, holding a trash can lid and a tiny fist in front of his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can do this all day." He wheezed. One of the other kids pulled their fist back, ready to strike...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" James heard his own voice leave his mouth as his heart pounded in his chest, he couldn't take on all of them, he was just one kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older boy looked him up and down, smirking before he took a swing. James ducked down, only to stand back up and punch him right in the face. The others came at him, but out of pure luck James was able to get a hit or kick on all of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get outta here." The group split up, leaving James and the smaller boy alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I had 'em on the ropes." the blond boy said, clearly out of breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure ya did pal. James Buchanan Barnes, nice to meet ya." He held out a hand and helping him get up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Steve Rogers." James wiped some of the dirt off of Steve's shirt before throwing an arm around his skinny shoulders as he lead him out of the alley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ya know, James Buchanan Barnes sure is a mouthful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then you can call me something else, ya punk." He playfully shoved him, before throwing an arm around him once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jerk. How 'bout Bucky?" James, no, Bucky, smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bucky, I like it."</em>
</p><p>"Wait, so Steve gave you that nickname?" Sam asked. Bucky smiled at the memory, nodding.</p><p>"After that everyone started calling me Bucky, the name my best friend had given me."</p><p>"Thanks for the story Buck."</p><p>"No problem Sammy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! See you next time I post something, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>